Huyendo del Destino 3
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: TERCERA PARTE DE HUYENDO DEL DESTINO!


Huyendo del Destino 3.

Toshiro podía ver los hilos desde siempre, y él creyó que todos los demás también podían verlos.

Hasta que cumplió siete años y por fin le entró curiosidad y le preguntó a su tía Rangiku para que servía el hilo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que ella no podía ver los hilos, y que el resto de la gente aparentemente tampoco.

Por suerte, su tía no lo creyó un loco, por el contrario, lo ayudó a averiguar el porqué de su visión.

Investigaron hasta que por fin dieron con la respuesta.

El hilo rojo del destino.

Su tía, muy emocionada, le había explicado que el hilo rojo del destino era un lazo que unía a las personas que estaban destinadas a enamorarse, casarse y tener muchos hijos (conste que era un explicación de una romántica empedernida a un niño de siete años).

Le había dicho que pocas personas podían ver los hilos, y que él era uno de los escasos afortunados.

Y Hitsugaya se había sentido privilegiado.

Luego de tener todas las ideas claras respecto al hilo rojo, el pequeño no pudo evitar comenzar a prestar más atención a cada meñique de cada persona que veía, en especial, las niñas de su edad.

Miraba en cada dedo enlazado, tratando de encontrar a aquella que estuviera enlazada a él, sin mucho éxito.

Ninguna era su alma gemela.

A medida que crecía y comenzaba a entender más y más las cosas, el juego de mirar dedos se hacía más y más divertido.

¡Podía ver todas las parejas!

Excepto la suya, pero estaba convencido de que pronto la encontraría.

Era divertido, en la escuela, ver a dos compañeros discutir mientras el hilo se enroscaba a sus pies sin ellos saberlo.

Era divertido ver a amigos negar una relación romántica entre ellos cuando sabía bien por el hilo como iban a terminar.

Era divertido ver como el chico más popular estaba enlazado a la chica más nerd e invisible de la escuela.

Pero a veces, ese juego también era triste…

Era triste ver a dos idiotas creyéndose enamorados mientras sus hilos decían lo contrario.

Era triste ver a una mujer llena de hijos mientras su alma gemela pasaba por la calle de enfrente sin siquiera notar su existencia.

Era triste ver a dos ancianos pasear con caras amargadas mientras los hilos de cada uno disparaban en direcciones contrarias.

Eso el albino comenzó a notarlo a medida que crecía.

Para cuando estaba en la secundaria, los que discutían se hicieron novios, los que negaban ser más que amigos ahora negaban poder vivir sin el otro, y el chico más popular ahora era el chico más invisible pero feliz al lado de su nerd que ahora era imposible de no notar debido a su radiante sonrisa.

Y él… que podía ver todo desde siempre… ¡Ni siquiera había conocido a su destinada aún!

Todas las chicas se le tiraban encima a medida que crecía y se convertía en un joven apuesto, pero ninguna era la indicada.

Ninguna era a la que estaba enlazado.

Para cuando llegó a la preparatoria, su desesperación ya era casi palpable.

Rangiku insistía en que debía ser paciente, en que pronto aparecería y valdría totalmente la pena.

Era fácil para ella decirlo, casi se muere de la felicidad cuando su sobrino le dijo que ella y su esposo Gin estaban enlazados.

¡Hasta una fiesta hizo!

En su último año de preparatoria, era poca la esperanza que le quedaba para encontrarla, ya apenas y si miraba los hilos.

Se concentró únicamente en ganar la beca para la universidad en Karakura que era exclusivamente de lo que quería estudiar, ya que él vivía en Kyoto.

Quería ser dibujante, tenía un talento innato para pintar y dibujar, aunque era increíblemente bueno en matemáticas, literatura, ciencias y todas esas cosas, su sueño era ser artista.

Sus profesores decían que era un desperdicio a su inteligencia, pero los ignoraba, tenía que creer en sí mismo.

Cuando logró entrar a la universidad que quería, sus esperanzas se renovaron.

Tal vez… tal vez pudiera encontrarla a ella allí.

El sentimiento de añoranza que crecía en su interior hacía un poco más soportable el tener que separarse de su familia.

Sabía que era estúpido aferrarse a alguien que ni siquiera conocía, pero al menos aminoraba un poco su pena.

No podía evitar idealizarla un poco.

¿Cómo sería?

Tenía que ser alguien que esté hecha a su medida ¿no?

Aunque no estaba convencido de si eso significaba que debía ser lo que él quería o lo que él necesitaba.

¿Pero qué necesitaba exactamente? Es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que quería.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, pues Rangiku desde pequeño se lo estaba asegurando, es que sería perfecta para él, y que lo haría muy feliz.

Lo admitía, no era exactamente el hombre con el que soñaba toda mujer.

Cuando era pequeño sus padres murieron y se fue a vivir con su abuela, pero por desgracia esta estaba muy delicada de salud, y murió después de un año, marcando enormemente la vida del albino.

Finalmente se había mudado con su tía, pero era un niño completamente roto, había dejado de sonreír completamente, y apenas y si demostraba algún sentimiento.

Y, aunque Rangiku no lo sabía, desde que estaba enterado de lo del hilo, se sentía un poco mejor.

Sentía que la vida no lo odiaba tanto.

Si lo había bendecido con la visión, eso quería decir que él era afortunado, que tenía suerte.

Así podría reconocer a la mujer de su vida al instante, no como las otras personas, que tenían que buscar intensamente.

Y a veces incluso al encontrarla no la reconocían.

Al menos, pensaba él, podía tachar de su lista de problemas existenciales los amorosos.

Era una persona muy fría exteriormente, pero interiormente, soñaba con conocer finalmente a aquella que pudiera traer un poco de color a su vida gris.

Fue una enorme decepción no hallarla en la universidad.

Había mirado en cada dedo de cada chica, pero no, ninguna estaba atada a él.

Las dudas comenzaron a asaltarlo.

¿Por qué no aparecía?

Investigó más, descubriendo que había posibilidades de "ignorar" al destino, ya que muchas veces, a pesar de estar unidos, los destinados no creían conveniente estar con la otra persona, y simplemente hacían como que el hilo no existía.

¿Podría ser ese su caso?

Aunque no lo dijera, se había hecho muchas ilusiones al respecto, pero ahora se impactaba contra la dura realidad.

Las cosas, aparentemente, siempre eran difíciles.

Se tuviera un don o no.

Ya con el ánimo por los suelos y totalmente convencido de que solo había estado albergando falsas esperanzas toda su vida, comenzaron a extenderse rumores de una nueva estudiante en la universidad.

Iba a un curso superior, y, mientras más oía hablar de ella y sus cualidades, más se aceleraba su corazón al pensar que podría ser aquella a la que tanto había esperado.

Inconscientemente, sus esperanzas volvían a elevarse.

Cuando finalmente le presentaron a la nueva estudiante, sus ojos volaron de inmediato a su dedo.

-¿Pasa algo, Hitsugaya-kun?- había inquirido ella mirándolo preocupada por la mueca de profunda desesperanza que se había extendido por su rostro al hallar su hilo apuntando muy lejos de su dirección.

¡¿Por qué no podía encontrarla?!

Él, sin responder a la pregunta de la chica que acababa de conocer, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Era oficial.

Esa cosa no servía.

Estaba ahí solo de adorno.

Que lo tuviera, que pudiera verlo, no significaba que pudiera encontrar a la persona en el otro extremo.

Había sido un iluso.

Se odió, odió el hilo, odió al destino, y la odió a "ella".

Por más que no había querido creerlo, por más que se lo negó así mismo, la seguía esperando.

No podía evitar haberse esperanzado a la mínima posibilidad de finalmente conocerla.

Rangiku se había encargado de llenarle la cabeza con cuentos de pequeño y lo había convertido en un iluso idiota.

Aunque él no lo demostraba, realmente era un romántico, aunque su rostro siempre estaba estoico y su mirada fría, por dentro, había esperado a una mujer que lo derritiera.

Había confiado en ese hilo, esa cosa, y le había fallado en proporciones desmesuradas.

Falto una semana entera a la universidad, demasiado deprimido por su duro choque contra la realidad.

Al volver, más frío e indiferente de lo normal, decidió presentar sus disculpas a la nueva estudiante que había ignorado tan descaradamente cuando él había pedido a un compañero que se la presentara.

-Mis disculpas.- dijo en tono helado a ella. –De repente recordé que tenía algo que hacer.-

La chica sonrió dulcemente, olvidando todo con el simple acto de una disculpa.

Tierna, pero bastante ingenua para su gusto.

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo.- aseguró comprensiva. –No me conocías, de todos modos, no tienes que darme explicaciones.-

Agradable, demasiado teniendo en cuenta que era un desconocido.

-Bien, Hinamori, entonces me retiro…- comenzó a decir dándose la vuelta, pero Hinamori colocó una suave mano delicadamente en su hombro.

-¿No te gustaría almorzar conmigo y mis amigos? Son de cursos superiores y unos inferiores al tuyo pero…- dejo las palabras en el aire.

Toshiro estuvo a punto de negarse, abrió su boca para decir "no", pero de repente se frenó a sí mismo.

Solía negarse a todas las ofertas de mujeres, ya saben, en la época en la que era un idiota que creía que podía encontrar el amor.

Pero ahora ya no era más aquel idiota iluso, no tenía por qué negarse solo por esa cosa maldita.

Más por venganza a la cosa maldita alias el hilo rojo, al destino, y la "ella" que nunca conoció ni conocería, tomó una decisión a pesar de que la chica en si no le interesaba mucho.

-Suena bien.- accedió a cenar con la nueva.

Por alguna razón, pareció caerle bien a la nueva y a su grupo de amigos raritos a pesar de lo frío de su personalidad.

Empezó a comer con ellos cada vez más seguido hasta que ya ni esperaba que lo invitasen y simplemente iba con ellos todos los días.

Pronto, incluso accedió a salir con ellos fuera de la universidad, aunque no era precisamente el alma de la fiesta, pero ellos parecían cómodos con su presencia, tal vez, descubrió rápidamente, porque les gustaba burlarse de él, ya que se enojaba con facilidad.

Descubrió que Hinamori era la única con la que lograba tener una conversación medianamente interesante de todo el grupito.

Estaba interesada en la pintura, a pesar de ser música, el arte en todas sus formas llamaba su atención.

Al principio la presencia de Hinamori era fraternal y reconfortante, pero luego se volvió francamente… incomodo.

La chica prácticamente respiraba sobre su cuello.

Él la había llegado a apreciar y no la apartaba, pero los cariños que se tenían eran… diferentes…

Así que no se sorprendió cuando, en su graduación (él se había graduado antes por ser un prodigio), ella lo confrontó y se confesó.

Fue uno de los momentos más incomodos de su vida.

Tragando saliva, le había explicado que no se sentía de ese modo por ella, pero eso no pareció doblegar su ánimo.

-Te conquistare entonces, Hitsugaya-kun.- declaró ella juguetonamente, como si estuviera divertida con la situación.

El albino empezó su carrera simplemente pintando para los que habían sido sus profesores, que, encantadísimos con su gran talento, no tardaron en encontrarle compradores y conseguirle exposiciones y con ellas admiradores.

Mientras su carrera despegaba exitosamente, su gusto por Hinamori también.

Debía admitirlo, ella era realmente interesante.

Si bien le molestaba en sobremanera que lo llamara "Shiro-chan" y a veces no toleraba las confianzas que se tomaba, era realmente alguien con quien podía conversar.

Incluso había accedido a salir con ella un par de veces.

Pero aún se veía incapaz de corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Ya no creía en la cosa maldita, verdaderamente ya no tenía la más mínima esperanza de que realmente sea algo relevante en su vida.

Incluso había tratado de romper esa cosa.

Había tirado con sus manos, con sus dientes, con ambas cosas. Había utilizado cuchillos y tijeras, incluso un serrucho.

Pero no, era imposible cortarlo, ¡ni siquiera lo había deshilado un poco!

Lo odiaba, quería dejar de verlo, era un recordatorio diario de lo idiota que había sido.

Caminar por las calles ya le resultaba un calvario, veía los hilos y algunas veces incluso veía enlazados, y era la más grande bofetada que podía recibir de parte del destino.

Su felicidad se burlaba de su soledad.

Fue en una exposición, a sus veinticuatro años, que Hinamori volvió a declarar sus sentimientos.

-No puedo aceptarlos.- fue su respuesta inmediata a ella.

Su rostro no cayó, sin embargo.

-¿Por qué no?- le había preguntado inocentemente.

Él había abierto la boca para contestar, pero ninguna palabra pudo salir más allá de sus labios.

¿Por qué no?

Era una buena pregunta.

Él no tenía novia, él no estaba enamorado de nadie más, y ella en realidad no tenía nada de malo.

¿Por qué no?

Le gustaba un poco, ella en realidad era muy linda y agradable.

¿Qué motivos tenía para rechazarla?

-Yo…- miró su hilo y el de ella. –Yo… simplemente no creo estar listo para esto, aún.-

Pese a toda su amargura, aun no estaba listo para dejar ir todo en lo que había creído desde que era un niño.

Hinamori nuevamente se había tomado bien su rechazo, convencida de que había hecho un avance cuando lo vio vacilar.

El albino no podía dejar de pensar, sin embargo.

¿Debía aceptarla?

¿Debía realmente olvidar el hilo?

¿Podía olvidarlo?

Le tomó meses tomar la decisión.

Pero, finalmente, en la fiesta que habían insistido en hacerle por su cumpleaños número veinticinco, se paró frente a Hinamori, forzó una sonrisa, y le preguntó si quería ser su novia.

-¡Claro!- fue su respuesta inmediata, mientras tomaba sus manos y le sonreía enormemente.

Él siguió forzando su sonrisa, sin embargo.

Fue duro dejar el pasado ir, comenzar de nuevo, desde cero, pero era necesario.

Hinamori realmente se esforzaba por hacerlo feliz, era un poco sofocante, pero luego de un tiempo ya no estuvo tan incómodo a su alrededor como en un principio.

Ella era adorable, realmente la quería mucho.

Siempre lo estaba consintiendo y tratándolo bien.

Era comprensiva respecto su incomodidad respecto a ser romántico y las muestras de afecto.

¿Cómo no quererla?

Era perfecta, cualquier hombre envidiaría su suerte.

Entonces debería ser feliz ¿no?

¿Era feliz, verdad?

Se abofeteó mentalmente por la pregunta estúpida.

Claro.

Por supuesto que era feliz.

Fue una tarde soleada de sábado que empezó su infierno.

Hinamori se mantenía fuertemente aferrada a su brazo mientras paseaban charlando de cosas que fingía escuchar asintiendo y dando respuestas vagas de vez en cuando.

No es que lo aburriera, solo que realmente no le interesaba saber de la vida amorosa de sus amigas.

Sus ojos vagaron por el parque hasta caer en una banca con una muchacha sentada con las piernas cruzadas rodeada de libros.

Por mera costumbre, sus ojos se dirigieron a su mano, a su meñique, encontrando su hilo que apuntaba directo…

Hacia él…

Sus ojos se ampliaron hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas mientras miraba su propio hilo y buscaba hacia donde apuntaba.

Normalmente el hilo se perdía entre las calles o las puertas o los arboles dependiendo donde estuviera, pareciendo tener kilómetros de largo y apuntando muy lejos de donde su vista pudiera llegar.

Esa vez, sin embargo, el extremo del hilo lo halló atado firmemente al pequeño y pálido dedo de aquella chica.

Sus ojos vagaron de su extremo hacia el de ella, confirmando que era el mismo hilo, que ahora solo parecía medir los diez metros de distancia que lo separaban de ella.

Soltándose del abrazo de su novia, y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por minuto, corrió cerrando la brecha entre él y esa chica, maravillándose en el hecho de como el hilo parecía reducirse a medida que se acercaba.

Ella estaba al otro lado del lago del parque, ni siquiera parecía haberlo visto.

No era tanto el espacio que los separaba, pero aun así corrió a toda marcha mientras su cerebro no dejaba de maquinar.

¿Qué diablos se supone que iba a decirle a la chica si no podía ver el hilo?

Al llegar junto a ella, cayó rendido en la banca, jadeando y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Puedes ver el hilo?- ok, en caso de que no pudiera acababa de presentarse como un lunático.

Contuvo un suspiro de alivio cuando ella asintió aunque aún sin dignarse a mirarlo.

Sus ojos eran negros al igual que su largo cabello que caía lacio hasta su cintura atado en una coleta alta con dos gruesos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro serio.

A pesar de su mirada dura y aburrida y la mueca permanente de desagrado en sus labios rosas, sus rasgos eran delicados y, a sus ojos, completamente angelicales.

Era preciosa.

Su piel era blanca y su cuerpo esbelto a pesar de que era bajita, solo un poco más baja que Hinamori…

¡Oh, mierda, Hinamori!

Sus ojos vieron casi con terror como los de ella se encontraban fijos en su novia, que no se veía nada contenta, por cierto.

-¿Es tu novia?- el repentino sonido de su voz suave e indiferente solo lo hizo agrandar los ojos en el horror del reconocimiento.

Reconocimiento de que finalmente la había encontrado.

Y era tarde.

Tan tarde.

-Lo es.- solo pudo contestar, tratando de controlar el horror de la comprensión de lo que estaba pasando en su tono de voz.

-¿Entonces qué mierda quieres?- su tono fue brusco y agresivo, y casi como si lo estuviera invitando a tirarse de un acantilado.

Ella no era nada de lo que espero.

Toda ella parecía decir "no me agradas y no me importa agradarte", y a pesar de que podía ver los hilos, y aparentemente sabía lo que eran y que significaban, no parecía causarle la más mínima emoción su encuentro, ni siquiera parecía sorprendida.

Él nunca antes la había visto.

Oh, pero como había querido hacerlo…

Antes.

Ahora tenía a Hinamori, ahora ya no confiaba en ese hilo, y a pesar de que ella era por mucho la mujer más hermosa que pudieron poner delante de sus ojos, ahora no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

¿Por qué, oh, por qué no había aparecido antes?

-¿No te parece que esto es motivo suficiente para por lo menos una conversación?- eso era lo único que quería de ella ahora.

Llegar a un acuerdo para no tener que pasar por todo lo que se había informado pasaría una vez se encontraran.

Lo único que le preocupaba es si ella estaría de acuerdo en su decisión.

-No. Piérdete.- con esa contestación, ella dejó muy en claro que tampoco estaba muy feliz por su encuentro.

O, quizás, estuviera molesta por que tenía una novia.

Tal vez se sentiría ofendida y traicionada… como él se había sentido en un pasado…

Al verla ponerse en pie con toda la intención de irse, la tomó de la muñeca, sintiendo su piel suave bajo su tacto.

-Amo a mi novia.- dijo duramente, más para convencerse a sí mismo que a ella.

-¿Y qué? ¿Quieres un premio?- rápidamente se zafó de su agarre como si tuviera lepra y se cruzó de brazos.

La miró perplejo por su obvio desinterés en el tema.

Miles de veces había fantaseado con encontrarla, pero ella parecía ansiosa por irse, y ni siquiera parecía interesarle su novia.

Había creído que le reclamaría, que le exigiría que dejara a Hinamori o… o "algo".

-¿No vas a… tratar de forzar esto?...-

-Ni que estuvieras tan bueno.- bufó.

Hitsugaya alzó una ceja.

Ella era dura y contundente como un frío cuchillo presionando contra su pecho sin el más mínimo gramo de tacto.

Su crudeza y hasta desprecio más que lastimarlo lo decepcionaba.

Y lo hacía reafirmarse en su decisión.

Esa cosa maldita no le diría que hacer.

-Mira, este no es precisamente el lugar adecuado.- miró de reojo a Hinamori, que no dejaba de zapatear impaciente. –Pero tengo algunas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo, unas cosas que dejar en claro.-

Como, por ejemplo, que si fuera por él no quería volver a verla.

Ella era el vivo recordatorio de su infantil idiotez.

¿A qué divinidad había fastidiado tanto para que le hicieran aquello?

Era como echarle sal a la herida y después hacerle mil heridas más.

-¿Lo que quieres es que nos veamos para hablar a solas, lejos de tu novia?- alzó una ceja mientras juntaba sus libros mirándolo con gesto agrio.

¿Qué demonios estaba insinuando? ¿No podía al menos fingir ser agradable?

-Yo no lo diría de aquel modo.- hizo una mueca conteniéndose de hablarle mal. Él, a diferencia de ella, era educado. –Pero si pudiéramos vernos aquí mañana a esta hora te lo agradecería.- quería algo de ella, tenía que portarse bien.

Notando su mirada indiferente, preparó mentalmente un breve discurso para convencerla, pero ella habló.

-De acuerdo, de todas maneras siempre vengo a este lugar.-

Sorprendido, abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella se giró alejándose a paso apresurado sin una segunda mirada.

Casi quería tirarse de los cabellos por su actitud tan desesperante.

¡Había esperado toda su vida por ella, y cuando aparecía resultaba que era una… cretina!

Bufando y tratando de tragar su mal genio, se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaba su novia mirándolo con una mezcla de preocupación e irritación en sus ojos marrones.

Ella era una muy buena mujer.

Nunca la lastimaría de ningún modo.

-¿Quién era?- inquirió algo nerviosa por la respuesta.

Debió ver la tensa interacción entre ellos, aunque no estaba seguro qué habrá parecido ante ojos de un espectador.

-Solo… solo es alguien que fue muy importante para mí en el pasado… pero ya no importa… ya no.- susurró más para sí.

La tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalarla para llevarla a su departamento y luego ir él a su casa, ya no estaba de humor para pasear.

Esa noche no logro conciliar el sueño, preguntándose por qué le estaba pasando esto a él.

Llevaba siete meses con Hinamori, llevaba siete meses tratando de dejar todo el asunto del hilo atrás, de olvidar, siete meses de veinticinco años, ¡y escogía ese momento para aparecer!

Una pequeñísima voz en su cabeza le susurraba que aquello no era culpa de la chica, pero otra más fuerte le gritaba que la odiara.

Rememoró su rostro en su mente.

Era tan hermosa…

Gruñó y negó con la cabeza, enterrando el rostro en la almohada.

Era una engreída, una desconsiderada, una desconocida… de la que pronto se libraría.

Ya dijo que iba a verlo mañana.

Estaba tan furioso con el destino por hacerlos toparse en las peores condiciones…

Pero bueno, al menos confirmaba la parte de la leyenda de que era inevitable que se encontraran.

Quizás… quizás si debió esperar más…

Suspirando, deshecho esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Ignorando las llamadas de Hinamori y el sentimiento de culpabilidad, se dirigió hasta el parque.

Esperó unos diez minutos antes de que ella llegara, y se decidieron por ir a un café para estar más cómodos.

Como si fuera posible sentir algo más que incomodidad cerca de ella.

Ahogando un suspiro, se decidió para hablar una vez tuvieron sus cafés.

-¿Qué sabes acerca de esto?- preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes tú?- algo confundido por la pregunta, le explicó brevemente lo que sabía, incluyendo la información de la gente que lograba vencer al destino, escapar. -Me imaginó que tú quieres formar parte de esos pocos que escapan ¿no?- contestó a su respuesta mirándolo como quien mira a un pobre niño que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

-Exacto. Porque yo ya tengo a alguien a quien amo.- afirmó firme, tratando un poco demasiado por no vacilar.

La morena bufó y tomó de su café, luciendo algo pensativa.

-¿Qué propones entonces, listillo?- siguió tomando de su café sin parecer afectada.

Una vez más la sorpresa lo invadió.

¿Así tan fácil ya estaba dispuesta a escucharlo?

-Eh…- no pudo evitar tartamudear. –Tengo una proposición que hacerte.-

-Escupe.- siguió con su indiferencia, bebiendo de una su café.

Él apenas había tocado el suyo.

-Primero que nada, quiero saber qué esperas de mí.- era algo que se había estado preguntando.

Ella finalmente pareció pensar cuidadosamente qué responder, frunciendo adorablemente el ceño en concentración.

No era justo que fuera tan bonita.

-Seré sincera…- habló cautelosamente. –Ciertamente no esperaba "esto".- suspiró, por primera vez viéndose como que al menos algo le afectaba la situación, pero luego su mirada se volvió letal, completamente a la defensiva. –Pero tampoco esperaba nada en específico.- aseguró. –No te conozco y no me importas. Me da igual tu vida como la de cualquier desconocido.-

Tenía carácter.

Aun así, sus palabras le parecían lógicas, así que en realidad no se inmutó, tenía sentido.

-Para mí es lo mismo.- asintió.

Le gustaba algo su crudeza, en realidad, no trataba de ser agradable, simplemente era como le placía serlo.

-Sin embargo, "esto", como lo llamas tú.- apuntó al hilo. –Nos hará cambiar de opinión. Créeme, lo he visto antes. Y yo tampoco estoy feliz con eso.- bueno, al menos confirmaba sus sospechas en eso.

Meditó sus palabras.

Había leído algo de eso en sus investigaciones. Algo de que era inevitable, que el destino era invencible.

Pero había visto también algunas personas que escapaban, que ganaban, pero realmente no estaba seguro de eso.

Ella parecía saber de lo que hablaba, saber más que él.

¿Quería decir eso que no había forma de ganarle a esa cosa maldita?

No, él no quería que esa cosa le dijera que hacer, él quería escoger su propio camino.

Él no quería ser una marioneta del destino.

-¿Acaso es imposible? ¿No hay forma de evitarlo?- la miró esperando que ella tuviera las respuestas, que le dijera que su vida podía ser lo que él decidió.

Su mirada se suavizo, haciéndola parecer aún más bonita.

-Oye…- dulcificó la voz, haciéndolo notar por primera vez lo melodioso de su tono. – Mira… se podría decir que soy algo así como una experta en el tema.- justo como había sospechado. –Y nunca se dio un caso como este antes, por lo que tengo entendido…- ¿un caso como ese? ¿Qué quería decir? –Tal vez… tal vez exista una forma…- la miró un poco demasiado ansioso, y ella apartó la mirada. –Dime, ¿cuál era tu proposición? Te ayudare en lo que pueda.- cambió de tema.

Él trato de volver al aire profesional, formal.

-Gracias.- ella no era tan mala, después de todo, no era tan insensible, así que le explicó su situación y su decisión de quedarse con su novia. –No es que haya algo malo contigo, pero no te conozco, solo para aclarar.- ni supo porque dijo eso, solo quiso decirlo.

-Entiendo.- asintió, haciendo caso omiso de sus últimas palabras. –Para mí es lo mismo.- repitió sus palabras, luego suspiró. –Escucha, lo que hay que hacer es NO enamorarnos. Y puede que ahora te parezca fácil, pero si tenemos este hilo es por algo, y quiere decir que es posible.-

En realidad, no le parecía nada fácil.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- se pasó las manos por el pelo.

-No hay que darnos oportunidad. Si le damos la más mínima oportunidad al destino, nos hará caer. Incluso estar hablando ahora es peligroso.- apartó la mirada.

-Ok, lo capto…- murmuró demasiado bajo para que ella lo oyera, apartando su mirada también. -¿Qué hacemos entonces?- dijo esta vez mucho más fuerte.

-Sin duda nos vamos a volver a encontrar… cuando eso pase… Evitemos mirarnos.- aconsejó. –Habló en serio, no mires, no mires por nada en el mundo.- eso, supo Hitsugaya de inmediato, iba a ser difícil. –Esta será la última vez que hablemos.- declaró ferozmente, dando unas últimas instrucciones más que anotó mentalmente antes de conectar sus miradas lo que sabía sería una última vez, turquesa contra negro brillante por un segundo, determinados a cumplir su objetivo en común. -¿Te quedó claro?-

-Como el agua.-

Tuvo el presentimiento, sin embargo, de que aquello no iba a ser tarea sencilla.

Por alguna razón, tuvo problemas para mirar a la cara a su novia ese día, sintiendo que de algún modo la había traicionado.

Llegada la noche, no dejaba de pensar todo lo que había hablado con su alma gemela, y el momento en que su mirada se suavizó.

Esa mirada la había hecho parecer mucho más hermosa, y él, como pintor, no pudo resistir el impulso de retratar tal belleza.

Casi sin ser del todo consiente de sus actos, tomó un lápiz y su libreta y comenzó a trazar sobre el papel.

Trató de captar la forma de sus ojos, el volumen de sus pestañas, el brillo de sus pupilas, pero por más que intento, nada de lo que dibujaba lo complacía, no lograba que la imagen le transmitiera el mismo sentimiento que cuando ella lo había mirado de aquel modo.

Trabajó incansablemente para tratar de lograr la misma mirada que tanta mella había hecho en su mente, en lo entornado de los ojos y la curvatura de las cejas, pero no lo conseguía.

Sí tan solo pudiera verla un poco más…

Pero estaba siendo estúpido.

No la iba a volver a ver, ella no iba a ser nada en su vida.

Él mismo así lo quería.

Y ella le estaba haciendo un enorme favor al darle consejos y prohibirle mirarla.

Decidido, botó los bocetos y se recostó para dormir unas horas.

Al despertar, llamó a su novia y acordó recogerla para salir en cuanto saliera de su trabajo como ayudante de un compositor local.

Siguió trabajando en sus pinturas, ignorando el cosquilleo de sus dedos por dibujar a cierta chica de mal carácter, hasta que llegó la hora para salir.

Fueron a un restaurante, realmente la pasaron bien, y él no pensó en la cosa maldita ni en su enlazada en toda la velada.

Probaría que esa cosa se equivocaba, él tendría una vida feliz con la chica que Él había escogido.

Fin.

Bueno, no, obvio no xD

Mañana o tal vez en un par de horas subó la última parte de esta historia :P

Lamento la enorme espera pero en verdad esto fue MUY difícil de escribir -3-

Y bueno, he aquí la historia de nuestro Shiro-kun n_n

Del uno al diez... qué tan idiota está siendo? XP

Decidí dividir esto porque me estaba quedando muy largo... y me dije... YOLO! Es mi cuenta y hago lo que quiero! uwu

Si a alguien no le gusta... puede dejar su queja en un review, y mi equipo de profesionales la evaluara y tal vez la tomemos en cuenta o la mandemos a la mierda! ^o^ depende sus buenas intenciones o sus ganas de joder mi vida ;D

Y no pos, qué opinan? Toshiro tenía sus razones, esta justificado por ser un idiota? O hay que tirarle su estúpido orgullo por la cabeza? XD

DEJEN SU OPINIÓN EN UN REVIEW!

Y repito! PRONTO SUBIRE LA PARTE FINAL! :D

COMENTEN!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
